Corrupting Angels
by Gravedancer94
Summary: Ichigo was no ordinary angel and Grimmjow was defenantly not the purest demon out there. So what happens when Aizen sets his sights on an altered angel? Yaoi, smut in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This is what has been going through my head lately. Ill be sure to update my other story soon I've been quite busy. :)

Warning:Will contain yaoi in future chapters and definantly some smut, there will also be a couple angels that may be destroyed in the process due to Grimmjow's umm. . . occupation.

Pairing: GimmxIchi, perhaps others along the way

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.

Summary: Ichigo was no ordinary angel and Grimmjow was visibly not the purest demon out there. So what happens when Aizen sets his sights on an altered angel?

...

**Chapter 1**

Grimmjow rolled his head on to the now torn headrest of the chair, panting heavily as maniacal eyes glanced over at his most recent victim. The dark haired angel was left panting on bloody sheets, his hair now a tangled mess. His figure rose with every deepened breath that he managed to inhale. The predator pulled out a sharp dagger like tool out of his pocket and began walking towards the smaller do-gooder who was now wishing he hadn't left the safety of heaven. The taller man began to carve symbols onto the other man's arm earning a rewarding yelp.

"Don't do this, I'm begging you. . ." Uryuu suddenly stopped as a sudden burst of pain shot through his wings until carving completely littered his arm. The soft feathers that had gracefully laid on his back began to fall on to the floor causing the dark haired man to thrashed around no longer being able to withstand the now flourishing pain. With every feather that fell a black one appeared until the process was finished, leaving a new pair of black wings to rest on the smaller mans back.

"Go ahead, beg. You and I both know that it isn't going to help" Grimmjow said dominantly, his grin never ceasing to diminish. This wasn't the guy he was sent after but it was oddly enough to satisfy his desires for the time being. _Aizen was going to be pissed_. The blue haired man smirked at the thought of the king of hell being ticked. Why not? He might even get punished. . .

Running his hands through his hair slick blue locks, Grimmjow got up away from the disarray of blood and feathers, "The runes will soon complete themselves and you'll be sent to you new home. I wish you luck, not many of your type survive well down there". Grimmjow laughed closing the wooden door behind him allowing for the distressed screams to fade away. _Ready or not, here I come Ichigo…_

...

Ichigo now knew he was utterly lost, sure he was glad that he was able to help the child he was sent to save but afterwards he had no longer able to find his way back without being drawn into large crowds that seemed to drift over every inch of the side walk. This made the man very uncomfortable considering that he was usually in a very solitary world, where his main concern was to conserve the peace rather than having to practically walk over people. After several tries, somehow the orange headed man managed to step into a nearby ally way in an effort to try and catch his breath. _You know things are bad when an angel gets lost._

The teen was wearing white skinny jeans, a light blue long sleeve dress shirt, and a simple pair of classic low-top converse. As he leaned against the ally wall, the man confirmed that the talisman that he was wearing was still managing to keep his wings concealed from any human being, which included persistent demons. The talisman also happened to be a simple reminder that he wasn't able to stay much longer or else he'd most likely be found by any enemies.

Ichigo was no ordinary angel, as a matter of fact some would disagree that he was an angel at all. Sure he happened to have the wings but that came with the job. The teen was an "altered" angel; this meant that he was born with the capabilities of both angel as well as demon. Luckily for him, he had been given the choice to decide. If he chose heaven, then any negative power he might have had at the time that could evolve would need to be ultimately sealed off. However, Ichigo didn't ponder when he made to decision; he was very willing to help out those who were defenseless just like he had once been. Sealing his power off was surprisingly troublesome even for the Central Saints to accomplish; nevertheless his level of purity and innocence was never to be of any concern which made him an even greater candidate for any lurking demons.

Ichigo attempted to focus on the opposite wall in an effort to try and recall the directions he had been given. _Was it 1364 or 1664? This is beyond bad…_ He let a deep sigh escape his lips and closed his eyes when a sudden voice grabbed his attention.

"Ya lost or something?" A deep purring voice asked from the corner. _Wait did he just purr?_

Ichigo managed to turn a lazy eye in the direction to the velvet voice and was taken away by the man that now raised a questioning brow over at the orange haired angel. This guy looked like he had been carved out personally by god himself. He stood at about 6'2" perhaps more? Black boot cut jeans hung nicely around his waist along with a pair of biker boots. His upper half was coated with a tight black T-shirt, tight enough to see the traces of his muscles through offending material. _To top it off the man had blue hair! Not blue tinted hair, but actual teal blue!_

_God ,where in heavens name are you right now. . _.

**Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I took a while Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach **

_With just a look, they shook_

_And heavens bowed before him_

_Simply a look can break your heart_

_The stars that pierced the sky_

_He let them all behind_

_Were left to wonder why _

_He left us all behind_

An awkward silence found its way through the building tension in Ichigo's muscles.

"Um..Hi. Sorry, I am a little lost," Ichigo managed to blurt out. A little lost? He was in another world for heaven's sake!

"So are ya looking for your hotel or something?" The blue haired man's voice seemed to practically declare war on Ichigo's every moral. The taller man was in such a close proximity that Ichigo could hear the faint whisper of his breathing making him wonder if the bluenette was even breathing at all.

"I'm not very sure, there was a place I was trying to get to but it looks like I may have lost the address." Ichigo continued, not missing any possible chance for a stutter. The taller man began to laugh in a mocking tone, but somehow his voice managed to seem soft enough for him to be swiftly forgiven.

"Hmm well then, would ya like me to show ya around? Maybe you'll recognize something." A feral grin swept across his face.

"Only if you have the time..."Ichigo couldn't fully comprehend exactly how it was that he accepted this stranger's offer, but there was no way Ichigo was going to deny the suggestion. With any luck he might just get back in one peace. With some serious luck. The orange haired teen scratched the back of his hair and raised his eyes to now meet up with teal blue ones. _This guy's eyes were almost enough me wanna…_

"Gimmjow Jaguarjaques, it's a pleasure to meet you," Grimmjow stretched out his hand causing Ichigo to wake up from his deepening daze and placed his right hand into a larger one. The hand shake seem to last a decade to the Angel. His hand seemed to be receiving a burning reaction from the taller man that had clearly made a lasting impression on the berry's face. Grimmjow is nothing but sin.

"Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki" He began to speak more calmly. "So where do you want to start then?"

"How about food first?" Gimmjow's lethal grin somehow managed to get wider. "Don't worry I'm buying." _Was that a wink? Dear god just let that have been a twitch…_

'_Ichigo Kurosaki, heh? Looks like you were a hell of a lost easier to find than what everyone else made it out to be.'_ Grimmjow thought to himself. Not to mention the bright orange hair that made its way over the strawberry's face. The walk over to the restaurant wasn't as awkward for the boy as Grimm thought it would be. However, once in a while the bluenett allowed for his sights to linger over the angel's lean (but muscular) body. Occasionally the teen would build up courage to ask questions regarding the city or Grimmjow himself.

"Seriously?" Ichigo asked, overflowing with curiosity. Gimmjow only sighed over the sound of their footsteps over the sidewalk.

"Yes," the taller man repeated for the second time now. Patience was clearly not one of his better qualities.

"You've had blue hair forever?"

"Yeah."

"Can I touch it?" Ichigo said causing the bluenette to stop and look over at the other man with a questioning glance. He had no longer feared the man; you could even say he admired Grimmjow for being so strait forward with him even if they had only met a few minutes prior.

Grimmjow lowered his head so that the strawberry wouldn't struggle trying to reach his blue locks. Warm hands ran through his soft tangles mess of hair almost causing him to purr. "Happy now?"

"Maybe, but I'm still pretty skeptical." His hair was far to incredible to be true.

"Wanna find out then?" Ichigo only lowered his head to hide the redness in his face. "Hmm… Interesting, I didn't hear a no." Grimmjow only chuckled at his remark and let the teen reorganize himself. After a few steps Ichigo continued on to bombarding the taller man with more questions.

"How long have you lived here Grimmjow?"Ichigo asked making sure to avoid eye contact with the other man to avoid any further mortification. Instead he focused on kicking a rock every single time he had the chance. Now and then the duo began to receive glares at which the bluenette gladly returned with a tad but more furry.

"Well, I come and go very often actually. Right now I'm currently on a business trip of sorts. They require me to move around a lot and meet now people" there again, Grimmjow felt another maniacal smirk awaken.

"That sound like fun, being able to visit places and all that good stuff. But, if you don't mind me asking, don't you ever get lonely?"

"Not really, considering what my job requires of me.."_Shit! _Grimmjow began to mentally kick himself. _Why the fuck did I say that?_

"And what's that?"Ichigo looked up finally meeting the bluenettes' gaze with a childlike curiosity.

"I'll tell ya later Ichi." Grimmjow declared avoiding the question and pushed the door open to the pizzeria. Immidiatly he was welcomed by the smell.

Nearby a redheaded waitress welcomed the two and introduced herself as Matsumoto. By the silent gesture of her hand they followed her to the back where a private table was set. '_Yeah, I have that affect on people,' _Gimm thought to himself.

The place itself had only a scarce number of customers but that didn't mean that the food was awful. It was just ignored a bit not to mention overshadowed by the large corporations that had began to take over that particular shopping district. After both ordered, Grimmjow noticed ichigo playing around with a silver pendant that hung nicely around his tan neck. It appeared to have a twelve sided star engraved into the metal. The bluenette practically had the writing around the pendant carved into his head.

"Sepientia et virtus in dome ejus, et scentia omnium rerum manet apud eum in saculum saculi? What could you be doing with such an item like this?" Grimmjow said interogantly with a raised brow, now crossing his arms. He could practically hear Aizen telling him not to play around with his pray. "Ya aren't a Satanist now are ya?"

"Not at all, that's a revolting practice" Ichigo almost yelled and held a look of terror up at the other man. " I'm strictly a man of god himself"

"What are your thoughts on satan then?"

"I believe he's a very sadistic guy"

"What about his so called demons? They can't be all that bad."

"They are cruel creatures who grow off of pain. They'll do anything to get what they was, but in the end they are always going to be chained back up to Ai…Satan" The strawberry began stir in his seat.

"You say it as if it were fact," Grimmjow chuckled earning a clue less expression from the strawberry. _How did his face manage to get any redder?_

"Yeah, I guess I do," Ichigo now stood up from his screeching chair, "Come with me, I think I should show you why I'm wearing this necklace…"

**A/N Please review. The more reviews the faster I'll write. Also if you have any particular ideas on where the story should be headed don't be afraid to message me :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Think of what you did _

_And how I hope to God he was worth it._

_When the lights are dim and your heart is racing _

_as your fingers touch his skin._

…_._

"_I'm too naive, too soft, too kind. It's what made me an angel. I got myself into this situation. I should have just left when I had the chance, but what made me stay? His hair? His eyes? His dominating energy?" _

The orange haired boy now lay upon a large bed, muscular hands turning red from the friction of the ropes that bound him. Muffled cries were restrained by his captors' energy which vibrated through his every being, almost making his existence unbearable. To top it off the teen had a headache from what he quickly determined to be a spell that knocked him out. Ichigo looked around for his necklace now that he took note of several feathers falling from the edges of the large bed.

_Shit._

His brown orbs glanced about the room looking for a way out until they connected with blue daggers. On top if the blue eyed owners' chest laid his pendant. Eyes curiously traced over the other man's form. Grimmjow's blue streaks were longer and graced over the back of his torso where the angles eyes widened at the sight of the man's swaying tail. _A demon? Crap._

"Ya know what Ichi? I think I'm going to have my fun before I send you on over to Aizen." Gimmjow was now climbing steadily over the terrified creature and eyed his pray's lean figure. He bent over and whispered into an ear "In fact, depending on how much you beg me, I might just make you mine. . . Permanently. "

The panther like demon slightly steadied himself over the angel's body, only breaths away from the others delicate face. Ichigo struggled to gather his thoughts together in an effort to get the leering man off of him. _No, this is no man this is a demon. He gets off on pain. I can't give him the pleasure of knowing that._ Ichigo kept thinking to himself. This is a sin.

The angel began to thrash around from the last thought, violently repressing back a defeated cry from his sealed lips. The warmth emanating from the other man's chest was creeping closer to that of his own. Streaks of the blue hair he had run his hand through earlier currently framed the sadistic demon's face allowing for some of the locks to fall over the angel. Tan lips parted in disbelief as a harsh grip on his wrists kept him from resisting even further. Suddenly before he could close them again the demon's lips clashed on the teen. Grimmjow took the opportunity to get a better taste of Ichigo and moaned into his warm cavern. The angel tasted like chocolate and became almost intoxicating to Grimm. He needed more and now. The demon opened his eyes to look at the startled creature that lay beneath him. Ichigo, who was too busy to care about his restraints, was still panting from pure ecstasy. There was no way he'd ever be able to forget the sensation that had been fed to him from those experienced lips. _And yet, how could something so good be a sin?_

"Stop resisting. Or are you enjoying this too much?" The blue demon whispered in a rough voice causing Goosebumps to rise on the small angel's restrained arms. All Grimm received was a mumbled but stern no. The demon purred as he nuzzled his nose into the arch of his pray's neck causing him to jolt up at the newfound feeling. It was warm, comforting, and dangerous. Large hands began to loosen their bruising grip only to trail over the startled body, gliding over every muscle that was covered by the offending material. A finger traced around lightly tanned skin and back over to unguarded lips. All he needed was for the Angel to break. Then there would be no problem. Aizen wouldn't protest over his new pet so long as Ichigo gives over what it was that he wanted. Something called Zangetsu or whatever.

Ichigo wasn't so sure of himself anymore, the rippling feeling he had felt when their lips met could only be described as incredible. How could he be so rough and have such a soft touch? His hair was messy but smooth. A body muscular but somehow light. Grimmjow's activities were going to scar him but it wasn't like he wasn't going to put up a fight. He could go back, to heaven anyway. Ichigo was an altered angel after all, he could sneak through the shadows of heaven or hell without being detected. That was most likely why he was mistrusted often once he joined after being asked by the organizer. But how could he go back now knowing that he has been touched by a shadow?

Ichigo was pulled back into reality as his predator's hands graced over his white jeans and into a restricted area causing a whimper to break away from his lips. Grimmjow only laughed and once again pressed his lips onto the strawberry. Grinding their bodies together to tease the orange haired teen.

"Stop…this…isn't right"Ichigo could only pant as the other continued pressing kisses down the arch of his neck

"And who are you to say what's right and wrong?" Grimmjow whispered seductively. His endless kisses stopped when he decided to bit on the base of the Angel's neck followed by his ear. Earning himself an overwhelming moan. That moan seemed to be enough to send Grimmjow running over the edge because now he franticly removed Ichigo's pants and tore his shirt wide open.

"This is wrong Grimmjow!" The angel screamed through his embarrassment

"So what? Iiiiccchhii..."Grimmjow purred out. Quickly he grasped onto the smaller's length and started stroking painfully slow starting from the base.

Ichigo was lost and was defiantly not coming back until his trip was over. His hand began to radiate a black aura that quickly diminished Grimmjows energy restraints, setting him free.

But he wasn't going anywhere;

He wanted more from the blue haired demon.

He _needed_ more.

"So you finally decided eh?" Grimmjow said with desire as he continued to pump. Ichigo could only arch his back and cry out in bliss. His hands ran through the demons locks and pushed his head downwards signaling for Grimmjow to start sucking. "Beg."

"Umm. . .ah.. Please Grimmjow,"

"Please what?"The demon said with a grin.

"Stop playing around and fuck me."

...

I apologize for the extremely late update; I've had quite a bit going on lately and I couldn't access the computer until today.

On another note I need **two more male characters** to introduce so please review and give me an idea of who you'd like me to fit into this mes.

Grimmjow: Damn. I was finally getting to the good part…

Grave: Sorry you guys :'( you'll just have to wait and see.


	4. Chapter 4

**Late.  
><strong>**I know, I have absolutely no excuse what so ever. You have permission to kill me, just this once. **

**But on another note, this will be just a very small addition to kinda give an overview on how thing have ended between Grimmy and Ichi. **

_Stomp. Stomp. Stomp._

Grimmjow turned away from the deep lust filled eyes and growled in the direction of the double doors only to have it be answered by the sound of breaking glass.

"Shit", Grimmjow grunted while his body still remained hovering over a breathless Strawberry. Somehow frustrated with the turn of events, the angel struggled to push the heavy demon off of his smaller figure in search of his littered clothing.

"Grimmy! We got ta go now!" A silvery voice on the other side of the door roared loud enough to make Ichigo freeze in place. The blue haired demon responded by throwing one of his boots directly at the door somehow wishing it would go through and hit the other straight in the face. "Now's no time to play kitty cat", the voice sang now cautiously opening the door.

The teen lifted his eyes after clothing himself to meet with strange gold and black orbs gazing in his direction. Dark jeans hugged tightly at the man's legs followed by a black and white striped long-sleeved shirt. A second pair of footsteps crowded the hallways, temporarily distracting the angel to see their next intruder be a tall raven haired man who no doubtingly had been following the first judging by the frantic expression.

"Perhaps we should come back later Shiro", the taller intruder said turning his gaze from Grimmjow then back to Ichigo with a lifted brow.

"Look Nnoitra, I don't give a rat's ass who he's trying ta fuck. We have two on our tail an' we need to get the hell out of here!" Shiro stated. He was slightly taller than the angel but instead of tan skin he was pale and had platinum hair in place of the strawberry's orange.

Ichigo could only stare at the scene before him allowing twisted thoughts to begin crushing his head.

_What the hell have I done! Exactly! Sure I didn't do it all the way but still, I was agreeing wasn't I? Damn it! What am I saying? By the looks of it that was more than agreeing! I was begging!_

_Ehhh… I think I'm going to be sick…_

Grimmjow looked over at the angel's paralyzed state and stepped slowly to the teen, careful enough not to startle him. He then pulled one of his glowing daggers from his back pocket and gently slit though the edge of Ichigo's right palm allowing for the crimson liquid to drip freely to the floor.

"Grimm ya gotta be kidding me." The pale man began. "Now's not the time to-"

"What…what are you doing?" Ichigo cut off the albino at the sight of his own blood then averted his view back to Grimmjow's serious face. He watched as he saw the man who managed to break him only moments earlier presently grabing hold of his wrist only to pull him closer. The blue haired man slid his tongue over the wound covering any trace of damage he had done.

"Now I know where to find you my strawberry.." Grimmjow said as he turned around and followed the others out the entrance.

After a few steps, he heard a body colliding against the hardwood floor.

**Review?**


End file.
